


Paperback Romance

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's a tease and Bucky loves it, F/M, Fluff, Romance Novel, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Paperback, Sandals, Sunset





	Paperback Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a beach-y mood

Walking along the beach, Darcy sighs happily.

The warm golden tones of the setting sun bounce off the water.

“I could get used to this.”

Bucky hums in response, taking Darcy’s sandals from her hands.

“Though to be honest, it kinda feels like I’m in a paperback romance novel.”

“Easy there, doll, I might take offence to that.”

“You really should, treating me so well. I mean, how am I supposed to leave you for someone younger and dumber?”

Bucky smiles, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

“Anybody ever tell ya, ya got one helluva mouth on you?”

“Maybe.” Darcy chortles, teasing his lips with her own.  “Once or twice.”

“Tease.”

“You don’t mind.”

“Only cuz we have all week.”

“Whatever will you do with me?” Darcy asks, teasing his lips again.

Bucky growls, scooping her up into his arms. He carries her bridal style back to the beach house.

“I’m gonna show you, sugar.”


End file.
